Typically, an accelerator pedal apparatus of a vehicle controls the fuel injection volume delivered to an engine as a throttle body is operated by a cable when a driver presses the accelerator pedal. However, during depression of the accelerator pedal apparatus a vibration from engine is often transferred to the pedal through the cable. Therefore, the driver can feel discomfort through the pedal.